Kitty and Ryder - Ongoing - More than Friends?
by kittycatwilde
Summary: An ongoing story about the romance between Kitty and Ryder. Rated T for some language (although not until about chapter 9) Light hearted and quite sappy/fluffy. May be OOC for Kitty in some places :)
1. Chapter 1

The school bell rang, jolting me out of my daydream. It was last lesson, Geography, which sucked. I didn't really enjoy school, partly due to my dyslexia but mainly because it was all so boring. Sitting in a classroom and learning a bunch of useless stuff? It isn't really my style. Glee practice is next, which will give me a chance to blow off some steam after a slow day. It has been almost a month since Regionals and since I found out that it was Unique who was the catfish. It was definitely a hard experience for me to go back. Glee was just too infectious though, it gave me an outlet to express my emotions properly. I'd tried to stay away but I just missed it too much. I smiled as I thought of all the fun I've had in Glee as I walked down the hall. I'm glad that Finn convinced me to join; it's been a good year. I reached the choir room and walked in as everybody was sat discussing their plans for the weekend. There were a few mentions of shopping trips and gaming sessions but I wasn't particularly listening. I was looking at my phone when I heard the door open. I looked up as Kitty skipped into the room. Things had been going well with Kitty up until the catfish thing took over my mind. We still got on as friends, with had a similar sense of humour and enjoyed each other's company. I keep coming back to the idea that I'd made a horrible mistake though. She was really pretty but I think I blew it by choosing "Katie" over her. She smiled at me though as she took a seat next to Tina and started discussing clothes for a party, but I had zoned out of the conversation by then. Glee practice soon flew by; it was acoustic week so we had two weeks to prepare an acoustic song to perform to the group. I was already brainstorming ideas in my head when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey! Are you going to that jock party?" It was Kitty, as happy and upbeat as ever. Originally she had put up a serious and mean front but she'd let it drop with the Glee members as she became more comfortable around us all. I always forget that Kitty is on the Cheerios, and therefore invited to a lot of the football parties that go on. I don't usually go to many of them; the guys on the football team aren't the most interesting people to hang around with.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. Probably not though" I replied.

"Ohh, that's a shame. Please come! I want someone interesting to talk to and it'd be fun to see you drunk! Anyways, I've got to go, I'll see you there" She laughed as she ran off down the hallway. As I watched her go, I caught myself grinning at our conversation. Was this a sign I liked Kitty? I couldn't even tell anymore. I might even go to that party, if she did indeed want me there.


	2. Chapter 2

The next twenty-four hours ticked by, time never really moved fast at the weekends. I didn't have much to do. I had played my guitar for a few hours in the afternoon but my mind was on the party tonight. I was determined to nail this acoustic assignment for Glee; I needed to prove myself to everyone. As six o'clock rolled around, I decided to get up and have a shower to start getting ready. I finished my shower and got dressed. It was only quarter to seven so I'd have to kill some more time to avoid being the first one at the party. I laid down on my bed and let my mind wander.

I awoke at half nine, damn why had I fallen asleep? That was not helpful. Luckily the party was only around the corner from my house so I pulled myself up and grabbed my coat. It was quite a windy night as I walked down the path towards the house party. The music was already blaring and the party in full swing. I knocked on the door, and a very drunk cheerleader opened the door.

"Come in" She slurred before turning and heading towards the nearest keg to grab more beer. I walked in and scanned the room to see who was here. It was the usual 'popular' crowd of jocks and cheerleaders. Suddenly I heard her voice behind me,

"RYDER. Oh my god, you came!" exclaimed a very excitable Kitty. She was wasted already, but she looked as pretty as ever.

"Haha, yes I did. How much have you had to drink?"

"Not enough! Hang on, let me get some more, I'll get you one too. Wait here!" she said as she disappeared (rather unsteadily) off into the crowd of people. I waited for about half an hour before deciding she must have got distracted and went off in search of my own drink. An hour or two passed as I chatted to a few of the guys from the team and drank the cheap beer from the kegs. The beer then caught up with my bladder so I went to find the nearest toilet. There was a huge queue outside of the first one I came across. I'd noticed some stairs when I came in so I snuck off to find another loo. As I walked along the landing, I could see a shape lying on the floor. As I got closer, I recognized the blonde hair and the outfit from earlier.

"KITTY!" I screamed as I ran towards her. _Please be okay, please be okay _I repeated to myself, trying not to panic. Why hadn't I bothered to look for her earlier? As I got to her, she stirred. Oh thank god, she was conscious at least!

"Tom?" She muttered in a groggy but still wasted voice.

"No, it's me, Ryder" I replied. She tried to get up but was crumbling back to the floor when I dashed forward to catch her. That was when I noticed she had sick on her clothes.

"Where did Tom go?" That's when Kitty noticed the state she was in "Ohh I feel like such an idiot. Everyone's going to laugh at me, I can't face going down there. What are my parents going to say as well?" She whispered as she started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry, it'll be okay. We'll sit here for a bit whilst you sober up a little, and then you can come to mine and clean up, it's only around the corner." She nodded at this suggestion and sat back down on the floor. We talked for a while, she told me that she was seeing one of the jocks, Tom but he'd majorly led her on and was only playing games with her. He had told her to meet her upstairs but she had obviously passed out before he arrived.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to go now" She spoke as she stood up, a little uneasily. I stayed silent, but just nodded and led the way down the stairs.

"One second, I need to get my coat. Wait for me here?" I said as we reached the bottom of the stairs. She just smiled in return as I walked off towards the living room. I picked up my coat and turned to see Tom making his way over to where Kitty was standing. I rushed back towards her as she cowered away from him, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Hey, Tom!" As he turned round to face me, my fist flew up uncontrollably and hit him square in the face.

"WHAT THE…? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled as he reeled backwards from the impact.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted before instinctively grabbing Kitty's hand and leading her out of the front door and away from the crowd that was starting to gather. As we reached the end of the driveway, I noticed she was already shivering so I took off my coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"T-th-th-thanks" she stuttered. After this, we just walked in silence until we reached my house. Luckily both my parents would be in bed so they wouldn't make a fuss. I pulled my key out of my pocket, opened the door before pulling Kitty inside, out of the rain. She then followed me up the stairs and into my room. I was also lucky enough to have an ensuite bathroom, so it was easy for her to clean up without having to worry about running into my family. As she disappeared into the bathroom, I got changed into my pyjamas and lay down on my bed contemplating the night's events. Just over half an hour later, Kitty emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a pair of my tracksuits and one of my t-shirts, which looked enormous on her.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind. I found these in there and I didn't want to put my other clothes back on."

"It's fine" I replied as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I still can't believe you punched him though."

"Haha, me neither. I've never punched anyone but he deserved it."

She laughed as she moved closer to me so we were lying side by side.

"Nice pyjamas by the way. You really are Mega Stud" she grinned, referring to my earlier Glee nickname from the superheroes assignment.

"You know it." I smiled back. She was just too adorable in my oversized t-shirt. I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me. "I hope you're okay." I continued.

"I'll be fine… thank you though, for tonight, for everything." she replied. That's the last thing I remember before we both fell asleep with her wrapped in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

05/22/2013

The next morning, I awoke as someone knocked on my bedroom door.

"Ryder, sweetie, can I come in?" It was my mum. Luckily Kitty had woken up as well, she jumped up and crept into the bathroom, closing the door behind her quietly.

"Sure" I replied anxiously. This would not go down well if Kitty was found. The door opened and my mum stood in the doorway smiling.

"Me and your dad are going to go into town for lunch, did you want to join us? It's been so long since we had a family outing?"

"Sorry, mum but I'm going to stay at home and do some of my homework, it's beginning to pile up. Maybe next time though?" She smiled at the thought of her son being so concerned with schoolwork and bought the excuse. She closed the door, and I jumped off my bed and opened the door to my bathroom.

"Hey, so what do you want to do today?" I whispered, in case my mum was still lingering outside.

"Let's just hang out, okay? I don't feel like doing much"

"Sounds perfect" I whispered, with a grin spreading across my face.

"I also thought I'd better text Tina and get her to drop off some clothes for me to borrow. I don't think this outfit's very subtle for going home in" She smiled as she walked back into my room, picked up her phone and started tapping at the keys. I left her in my room as I went to say bye to my parents, and to make sure it was safe for Kitty to come out. Soon enough the coast was clear.

"Hey, do you want pancakes for breakfast?" I shouted up the stairs.

"Oh my god, pancakes sound like perfection right now" She called back, skipping down the stairs to join me. She followed me into the kitchen and sat on the worktop as I began preparing ingredients. I had measured out the flour when I turned to get the milk. As I turned back, Kitty blew a handful of flour in my face.

"HEY!" I shouted jokingly. She gave out a mini squeal and leapt off the work surface as I lunged towards her. She ran around the kitchen island to avoid me, but wasn't quick enough as I grabbed her by the waist and spun her round.

"PUT ME DOWN" She laughed as she said it. I did as I was told though and put her back on the floor, Kitty can be scary as hell when she wants to be. She resumed her position next to my pancake making. I glanced over at her once or twice, and then a weird expression came over her face. It was a mix of happiness and confusion.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, with a hint of concern in my voice. She motioned for me to lean forward, before she leant down and whispered in my ear.

"I think I'm starting to really like you Lynn" I looked up to meet her soft hazel eyes. I was leaning into kiss her when the doorbell went. Great timing I thought. Plus, who could that be?

"Wait here, I'll go see who it is" I kissed Kitty on the cheek and left her sitting on the worktop. I definitely saw her blush as I turned towards to the door. I reached the front door, and as I opened it, I saw Tina standing on the step.

"Oh HI TINA" I said loudly enough so Kitty would hear me. Sure enough, she emerged from the kitchen. Tina looked us both up and down. We both looked sheepish, me still covered in flour and Kitty still in my tracksuits and t-shirt.

"Well I can see you two are having fun" She commented, quite sarcastically.

"Haha nothing's happened!" Kitty protested. She struggled to contain her grin as I whispered the word "yet" in her ear.

"Thank you for bringing the clothes though! I'll tell you all the details"

"Sadly, I have to go meet Kurt for lunch whilst he's still in town. You can definitely tell me Monday at school though!" Tina turned to leave, and I closed the door behind her. I turned to face Kitty behind me.

"So where were we?" I asked as I swept her off of her feet and into my arms and walked towards the kitchen. As I set her down on the counter again, she reached up, put her arms around my neck, pulled me close and kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **_**Hey guys! Thank you so much for following this story. Any reviews are much appreciated and I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**

My hands found my way to her waist as I kissed her back. It just felt right and I think she'd just answered my uncertainty over whether or not I liked her. She ran her hands through my hair until we both pulled away at the same time. She started giggling to herself.

"What? What's so funny?"

"I don't even know, whenever I'm around you I just feel like a little girl again, like I have nothing to worry about in the whole world."

I smiled as I turned back to making pancakes, this weekend had turned out far better than I had imagined it would, thank god I went to that party yesterday. We ate our pancakes and talked about the smallest of things. Nothing seemed boring with her though, and she was wittier than people gave her credit for.

We returned to my room after breakfast and just sat around for a few hours. She spotted my guitar sitting in the corner.

"Oh my god, I didn't know you played guitar! Play me something please!"

"Oh, do I have to? I'm not that good." I protested.

"No, no I insist"

I walked over to my guitar and picked it up. What should I play her? There were too many options. I went for a secret favourite of mine, Panic Cord by Gabrielle Aplin. Not many of people had heard of it but it was a great song.

Kitty smiled as I started strumming.

"_Maybe I pulled the panic cord… maybe you were just too nice to me and maybe I took too long to see" _I sang, looking at the floor. I looked up once I'd finished singing to see Kitty staring at me in awe. I put my guitar on the floor as she came to sit on my lap.

"You are sooo good Ryder! You're so going to nail that acoustic assignment" She kissed me again, which led to a make out session, which was interrupted by the sound of a car in the driveway. Oh god, my parents were back.

"Hey, get dressed quickly, I'll distract them and then we can say you came over to do our Glee assignment" I said, getting up and making my way out of the room. I made my way downstairs as the front door opened.

"Hey Ryder, how's the homework going?" My mum questioned me as soon as she came in the front door.

"Good thanks… how was lunch?" I tried to stall in order to give Kitty more time to change.

"It was really good thanks. Your dad kicked off about the service, as usual." She loved telling rather pointless stories about their days out. I just nodded.

"One more thing mum, we have a Glee assignment where we have to do duets, so my friend Kitty is here to practice." I caught myself smiling as I said her name… this friendship was escalating fast.

"Oh, that's lovely dear. I'd love to meet more of your friends. You must show us your duet before she leaves though." Oh great, she would want to hear our work. I just hoped Kitty was game.

"Okay mum… I'll bring her down in a minute." I replied before turning and racing back up the stairs to inform Kitty of our cover story. She laughed when I explained about the duet.

"It's not that bad, it'll be fun!" Of course she was game.

"Haha, if you're sure you want to do this!" I motioned for her to follow me downstairs.

"Hey mum, this is Kitty. Kitty, this is my mum" They exchanged greetings and my mum even hugged her. Five minutes of small talk later, Kitty and me were back in my room discussing song choices for our fake duet assignment. We settled on Teenage Dream by Katy Perry and got to practicing.

I could never hear too much of Kitty's voice, it was so pure but strong at the same time. I personally preferred her voice to Marley's but it was always Marley that got the leads. I suppose it's like how Rachel used to get the leads over Santana. That was the story anyway, I joined Glee after they had left, which was probably for the best as they were both seriously intimidating when they wanted to be, and Santana can make Kitty look sweet. After about an hour of practicing, we went downstairs and informed my mum we were ready to show her our duet. Kitty started singing as I played my guitar…

"_You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me so I let my walls come down"_

"_Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life" _I took over. My mum was watching us intently as we finished the song.

"What does that look mean?" I asked as I strummed the last note to the song.

"Nothing… nothing, just… are you sure you two are just friends? I mean there seems to be a spark between you." She answered slowly. I could feel my cheeks turning bright red as Kitty just laughed to herself, amused by my discomfort.

"We are just friends. Now stop embarrassing me in front of my friends and I will see you later." I got up and left the room, and heard Kitty follow suit. As we got to my room, I sat on my bed and she came to sit next to me.

"Hey… are we really just friends? I think we need to discuss it before school tomorrow."

"No… well… I said that so she wouldn't get interrogate us anymore. Do you want to be friends?"

"No I don't Ryder. I don't want anything too serious either. Can we just you know 'see' each other?"

"Sounds great." I whispered as I leant forward and kissed her.

"One condition. We're exclusive? I don't like sharing" she smiled before kissing me again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys. I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones but I've sort of ran out of inspiration for it wanted to get on with the rest of the story (as I have lots of ideas for later chapters). The next chapter should hopefully be up by the end of today anyway so you don't have too long to wait!**

It was Monday morning and I was sat in one of McKinley High's many classrooms attempting to learn some History. Despite my best efforts to concentrate, all I could think about was Kitty. She had barely left my mind since she left my house on Sunday evening. We had agreed not to reveal our blossoming relationship to anyone until we knew that it was going somewhere. We were both allowed to tell one person so that the other could seek advice if they wanted to. Kitty had chosen Tina, and I had picked Jake. He had stated he "wasn't surprised in the slightest" when I had told him about us in the school parking lot at the beginning of the day.

The bell rang and jolted me out yet another Kitty daydream. I was barely going to see her today, our timetables were very different and we were trying to remain subtle in public. However it was now lunchtime and I saw her coming down the corridor towards me. She grabbed my hand for a split second and whispered in my ear.

"Follow me"

I did as I was told and followed her until we were standing under the bleachers on the school field. There was nobody around which made it perfect for hanging out with Kitty.

"Hey, you." I whispered as my lips met hers. We sat down after about five minutes of making out. We sat and talked for the rest of lunch, albeit with some non-talking aka making out breaks. I could never get tired of her company though.

"Hey, do you want to do something tonight?" I asked when we eventually decided to abandon the bleachers and walk back towards the school.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking dinner at Breadsticks? I'll pick you up at 7pm?"

"I'll see you then" She hugged me goodbye as we reached the school again. It was time for an afternoon of boring lessons and struggling to get Kitty off my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

I got off the bus a short walk from Kitty's house. I had just got my driving license but I still wasn't trusted to drive the family car. Luckily Breadsticks wasn't that far from her house and it was a nice evening for a walk. I turned the corner to see Kitty sitting on the wall outside her house. She was wearing skinny jeans and a loose top. She had very little make-up on but it didn't make a difference in the slightest. Her hair was flowing past her shoulders and she smiled as she saw me.

"Hey, you look stunning. How come you're waiting out here though?"

"Thank you sweetie. I didn't want my parents to interrogate us though so thought it'd be easier for me to wait here. Plus I couldn't wait any longer to see you." She grinned as she jumped off the wall, and looped her arm through mine.

We walked practically in silence to Breadsticks but it was a nice, comfortable silence and not awkward. We got to Breadsticks in plenty of time and sat studying the menu.

"Hey, I was thinking of getting the pasta, and then do want to share some garlic bread?"

"Haha, no garlic Lynn! It gives you bad breathe and we both know why that is a bad idea. Of course you can if you want… but you can't kiss me for the rest of the evening, is that a price you're willing to pay for a mediocre side dish?"

"I will answer that with this..." I leant forward and kissed her over the table. She went back to pretending to analyze the menu, but I could tell she was just using it to shield her blushes.

The rest of the evening went well, we had a brilliant time and we were soon walking back towards her house.

"Hey, I've got an idea" She suddenly spoke up before taking my hand and leading me towards an unfamiliar path off of the road.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see, it's a cool place I know"

We walked up a hill in the darkness, before turning a corner to see the whole of Lima lit up below us. Although Lima probably wasn't as impressive as somewhere in Los Angeles, or Las Vegas, it was still cool seeing the city laid out before us. Kitty led me to a bench where we sat down, admiring the view.

"Welcome to my special thinking place Lynn" She smiled; she clearly liked using my second name.

"It's awesome Wilde." I wrapped my arms around her as she lifted her legs onto the bench and buried her head in my chest.

"No, it's perfect." She corrected.

"I couldn't agree more" I ran my fingers against her cheeks before kissing her hair. An hour flew by and we both agreed it was time to leave.

As we walked back along the path, Kitty suddenly tripped and flew forward. Luckily my football playing skills meant that my reaction time was quick enough that I dashed forward and caught her before she fell completely.

"Thanks" She smiled weakly, I could tell she was in pain.

"Are you alright?!"

"I think I've sprained my ankle. I can't put any weight on it." She winced as she tried to stand on it.

"Let me carry you then." I didn't bother waiting for her to reply before I swept her off her feet, although I was careful to not move her ankle too much. I continued my way down the track but got distracted when Kitty started kissing my neck.

"Hey! As much as I'd love you to continue what you're doing, if you distract me, I'll trip and then we'll both be crippled." I joked. She smiled slyly in return and just buried her head into my chest.

We soon reached Kitty's front door, and I put her back on her feet, well foot, as she leant on me for support.

"What are we telling your mum?"

"Haven't worked that out yet, just follow my lead and wing it"

Kitty rang the bell and after a short while, her mum answered the door.

"Katherine! Where have you been? Who is this? Why aren't you standing properly?" Kitty elbowed me as I laughed. Her real name was Katherine? It didn't suit her though, which is probably why she preferred Kitty.

"Hi mum, well… me and my friend were coming back from a trip to the cinema. We both love superhero movies you see, so we went to see Iron Man 3. We were on our way home when I tripped sprained my ankle and he helped me home because I can't walk on it."

"Does your friend have a name?"

"I'm Ryder Lynn" I smiled as her mum turned towards me.

"Well Ryder, I'm currently busy with her siblings and I'm not as strong as you, would you be able to help her to her room please?"

"Of course Mrs Wilde" I replied. Kitty looked relieved at the fact that her mum had bought the story and at the fact that she wouldn't have to negotiate the stairs on her own. I picked her up in my arms once again, and carried her into the house.

"Now where? Which way to _the _Kitty Wilde's room?"

"Shut it Lynn, stop enjoying this so much. It's up the stairs, then round to the right, then up another flight of stairs. It's in the attic…" then she dropped her voice to a whisper to continue "… where no-one will be able to hear anything." She was staring at me with her beautiful eyes and I found myself transfixed, and almost tripped up the first stair. She laughed as my cheeks grew red over the mistake.

We reached her room with no further mishaps and I set her down on her bed and sat down next to her.

"Hey, whilst I'm here, do you need anything else brought to you or do you have everything you need, Katherine?" I emphasized her name at the end.

"Oh my god! Please don't call me that!"

"Is it seriously your name?"

"Yes but I've always hated it. Please don't tell anyone!" She begged me.

"Well there is one thing that might persuade me not to…" Kitty immediately understood what I had hinted at, and within seconds her lips had found mine. We shot apart as we heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Kitty, I've brought you some ice for your ankle" Her mum came into the room and handed her the ice pack.

"I'd better get going then, my mum will be wondering where I am." I stood up and made my way to the doorway.

"Thanks Lynn" Kitty smiled at me as I turned and made my way out of the Wilde house and towards the bus stop. Hopefully I'd make it in time for the last bus home. As I put my iPod headphones in, I had a horrible realization. It was Monday evening. I was meant to be performing for Glee tomorrow. Finn had decided to move the deadline for the acoustic assignment forward but I had been so preoccupied with Kitty; I'd totally forgotten and hadn't prepared a song. I clicked play on the iPod and the perfect song for me to sing came on. I smiled as I began to hum the words walking down the road.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning soon rolled around and I made my way to school. I was sitting on one of the benches outside school when Kitty appeared, limping from her bad ankle. I ran over and offered to help.

"Morning cripple. Want a lift?"

"Haha, very funny. I'm not sure that's the most subtle thing to be doing when we don't want people to know."

"Fine, how about a piggyback?" She accepted this offer reluctantly and we made our way to her first class. I ended up being her chauffeur from lesson to lesson, which led to me being late to most of my classes, after spending my time getting Kitty to hers on time. As we walked, or rather I walked and she got carried into Glee practice at the end of the day, we got some weird looks.

"Don't mind her, she's just crippled" I commented, which earned me a slap from Kitty. There was a bit of questioning from the group, but Kitty just deflected them or flat out lied and said it was a Cheerios injury.

After five minutes or so, Finn walked into the room.

"Right guys, we're going to kick off our acoustic week with the guys so… Sam" Sam sang a version of If I Ain't Got You to Brittany whilst playing his guitar. Those would be some pretty big shoes to fill. He was followed by Blaine, who sang Everybody Knows by John Legend.

"Next guys, can we have Ryder up here?" Oh god. Suddenly my heart was in my mouth, I hadn't really thought this through. I hope it wasn't too obvious who I was singing to. I was going to have to avoid eye contact with her if I was going to make it through the song. I borrowed Sam's guitar and started to strum, whilst looking down at the floor.

"_I've been trying to do it right, I've been living a lonely life._" I started singing. I looked up and around the room, but avoided direct eye contact with Kitty.

"_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart._" The idea of Kitty and Tom being together, like she had told me about just last week began to creep into my mind as I continued into the next verse.

"_I don't think you're right for him. Look at what it might have been._" These imagined images quickly faded away as I moved back into the chorus.

"_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart." _I looked up to meet Kitty's eyes as I strummed the last note. She was staring at me intently but smiled when she realized I was watching her. I quickly averted my eyes to avoid arousing suspicion from the fellow Glee members. Jake suddenly spoke up.

"So, who were you singing about Ryder? I mean to sing with that emotion, you have to be singing about someone" I glared at him, he knew about the situation with Kitty and it's secretiveness.

"Just some girl I like. She's pretty cool but I'm not discussing this anymore."

"Oh okay, well whoever she is, she must be very lucky." He glanced at Kitty who shot back a dirty look. I rolled my eyes at him as he laughed. I got up and resumed my seat next to Kitty, who squeezed my hand for a split second before dropping it again.

Glee practice seemed to fly by, and I'd just carried Kitty to her mum's waiting car and said goodbye as my phone rang. I pulled it out my pocket; it was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god, you do still have the same number Lynn!"

"Abbie?!"

"Duh, what other girls would be calling you?" The voice joked. It was Abbie, who was an old friend of mine who had moved to North Dakota when we were thirteen.

"How are you?!"

"I'm good thanks, listen, I'm going to be back in Lima for about a week or two, would I be able to stay with you? I know it's a big favour but…"

"Of course" I cut her off before she could finish asking.

"Great, I'll see you in three days time" She hung up on me suddenly and I was left staring at my phone.


	8. Chapter 8

Kitty wasn't in school for the next couple of days, she'd texted me that she was going to stay at home as she was feeling ill. However, she must have taken a 'contact with the outside world' detox, as she was impossible to get hold of. I'd tried texting her but she didn't reply, I tried calling but she wouldn't answer, I had been on her Facebook page but she hadn't been active, and I'd even gone to her house to be told that she didn't want to see anyone. Not seeing Kitty was playing on my mind but this was soon taken over by the fact that my friend Abbie had arrived this morning. I really wanted Abbie to meet Kitty but that was proving difficult with Kitty not talking to anyone. I decided to leave her a voicemail message.

"Hey Kitty, it's me again. I really need to talk to you soon. Could you please call me back?" I hung up and returned to my room.

"Hey, I'm hungry, can we get something to eat?" Abbie moaned as we sat catching up on the events we'd missed in the last few years.

"Yeah, sure. I'm not sure there's much in the fridge. Do you want to go out?"

"Why not? Oh my god, is Breadsticks still open?!" I laughed at her suggestion as old memories of our numerous dinners in Breadsticks popped into my head.

"Yes, come on, let's go then"

We walked the short distance to Breadsticks before we took our seats in a booth. As we studied the menus, my phone buzzed. I felt a sense of relief surge through me as I saw a new text message from Kitty had appeared. _Going to grab takeaway. We can talk later? Sorry for the silent treatment – K x. _I smiled and put my phone in my coat pocket.

We were eating our main courses when I noticed that Abbie was fidgeting and playing with her food. She looked nervous.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes… well no. I've got something I need to tell you but I don't know how you're going to react."

"… Right"

"Okay, there's no point sidestepping this subject. I think I'm falling for you Ryder. I had feelings for you when I left all those years ago but seeing you again, it's made them all come flooding back." I just stared back at her, speechless, I'm pretty sure my mouth was even wide open. My shell-shocked state was interrupted by a tearful sounding voice behind me.

"I guess we did need to talk" I spun round to see Kitty standing behind where I was sitting. She was holding a Breadsticks bag; clearly this was where she was getting her takeaway. Abbie must have distracted me when she came in. A tear was rolling down her cheek.

"Kitty! No! It's not what it looks like!" I tried to grab her hand but she pulled it away, said nothing, turned away and walked out the restaurant. After sitting in a state of shock for a few seconds, I jumped up and ran after her in time to see her mum's car pulling out of the car park. Damn it. This evening has got to be a dream I thought; it had been so surreal and weird. I pinched myself, but unfortunately I didn't wake up.

I returned to our table where Abbie was sitting, happily eating her food.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"That was Kitty, a girl I've been seeing and I like her a lot. What the hell was your revelation about?"

"It's just how I feel, I thought I'd tell you." I smiled weakly at her before staring at my food. I was no longer hungry, I felt sick thinking about how upset Kitty was. I just pushed my food around and around my plate.

"Sorry, I'm no longer hungry. Here's some money for the bill and you know where the spare key to my house is. I need a walk." I got up, grabbed my coat and walked out the restaurant. Before I knew it, I was walking towards Kitty's house, I had already tried to call her several times but she wasn't answering. I reached her house, and raced up to the front door and knocked. Her mum eventually answered the door.

"Oh hi there, Ryder is it? I'm sorry but Kitty doesn't want to see anyone again. She's very upset and told me to not allow anyone in, especially you. Good night" She closed the door in my face.

I walked home, keeping my head down and kicking at debris on the street. This sucked, I can't believe I had most likely lost Kitty. I turned the last corner to my house to see the lights on, meaning that Abbie was back as my parents weren't home for the night. I didn't know what I was going to do about her. I mean I didn't like her in that way, at all! But she was in my house, sharing my room (on a camp bed) for at least a week. This was going to be awkward. I let myself in, and walked up to my room.

"Hey there!" Abbie was just as cheerful as ever, despite the evening's events.

"Hi. I think I'm going to take a shower, see you in a bit" I disappeared into my bathroom to give me some more time to think. I emerged half an hour or so later, after getting distracted in my own little world.

"Hey, I could have sworn I heard the doorbell? And why are you wearing my pyjamas?" I asked Abbie, who was sitting on my bed.

"No, you must have imagined it. Oh I thought they suited me better than my ones did" She winked at me.

"Haha very funny, can I have them back please?" She reluctantly changed and handed them back to me. I put them on and went to sleep, although I ended up getting up an hour later to change my pyjamas because they now smelt of Abbie, which acted as a horrible reminder that it wasn't Kitty sharing my room.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey readers! This chapter is slightly shorter but I have some more ideas of what's to come so please bear with! I will continue to update this daily (give or take a bit)… also you'll find out who was at his door (if anyone, well it's pretty obvious now but meh) in either the next chapter/the one after. **

I groaned as my alarm went off the next morning. Time for school, this was going to be a particularly long day, I could tell. I made myself breakfast and left without saying anything to Abbie, who was still asleep on the camp bed in my room.

The walk to school was long and boring. I had missed the bus so had no choice but to start walking. It gave me a chance to think more about what had happened last night.

I had seen Kitty a few times throughout the day but she had managed to avoid me and was continuing the silence between us. It was lunchtime and I was getting some books out of my locker when I saw Kitty at the end of the corridor. This was my chance to talk to her. I ran up to her.

"Hey, please can we talk? And don't just chicken out and walk away from me. Nothing is going on between me and Abbie"

"Don't stand there and lie to my face"

"I'm sorry, WHAT? I'm not lying Kitty!"

"I always thought you were different from the rest of the football team. You seemed sweet and genuine but I guess I read you wrong. Silly me. You're just as much of a dick as all of them. At least the others acknowledge the fact they're disgusting human beings. You pretended to be different. That's much worse."

"What the fuck? Where is this coming from?! Is this a joke? I mean seriously, are you kidding me? All of what you just said is bullshit. Nothing happened but you've clearly made your mind up about me and don't trust me. I thought we had something special here." I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I tried to fight them but judging by Kitty's expression, I wasn't succeeding. I had also clearly got through to her with that last sentence.

"Ryder… I… I" She must be serious as she used my first name. I could hear the regret in her voice.

"No. You've said what you wanted to say so I'm done. You constantly hurt everyone else with your bitchy comments and attitude. Well done, you've finally hurt me. Fuck you" I stormed past her. I couldn't even face her right now.

Luckily it was time for football practice so I took out my anger on my tackling practice partner. Unfortunately for him, it was Sam.

"Hey dude, are you alright? You seem extremely angry and upset about something." He commented as I floored him harder than I had initially meant to.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just girls being ridiculous." I snapped. He sensed my unwillingness to talk and dropped the subject. We finished the rest of the practice in silence and he spoke up as we headed towards the changing rooms.

"Hey man. If you ever want to talk, I'm here. Just thought you should know. Anyways, I'll see you in Glee tomorrow." I nodded at him in return. I showered and changed back into my usual clothes.

My mum was running late to pick me up, so I went out to sit on the bleachers outside to wait in the sunshine. The Cheerios were still out practicing for their own Regionals competition. Even though they were all wearing identical clothes, with identical ponytails, I could tell which one was Kitty. She moved with such energy, anyone's eyes would naturally be drawn to her. She was an amazing dancer and cheerleader, and I did miss her already. I regretted what I had said to her earlier but she had provoked me and anger had taken over me. I can't work out why she didn't believe me though. She had heard Abbie's declaration of love for me, but I hadn't said anything back. Kitty is either completely crazy, or there's more to this that I don't understand yet. I saw my mum's car pull into the car park, so grabbed my stuff and walked across the field. Kitty obviously saw me as she stopped dead and watched me go. She waved at me but I just turned and walked away, just as she'd done at Breadsticks last night.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I realise that I haven't written in a few days (well it probably feels longer for me) but I sort of lost my motivation to write this story, probably because I was writing nearly every day and just got a bit bored. I'm back now with some ideas for the future!**

I got to Glee practice early the next day. Seeing Kitty was going to be hard as we were both clearly as upset as each other. We both seemed to be blaming each other and it wasn't even clear why we had ended in the first place. No one else in Glee had any idea what was going on, apart from Jake and Tina, who knew to keep quiet. It was just as hard acting as if nothing was wrong when I was definitely hurting inside. It sounds cliché and sappy but I just missed her so much.

It was ten minutes into Glee practice and Kitty still hadn't shown up. I was beginning to feel relieved that I wouldn't have to face her, when the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late" She muttered to Finn, who simply nodded and pointed to the seat next to Sam at the front. She glanced at me, before turning away to face the front of the choir room. She seemed restless and kept fidgeting.

"Kitty, are you okay?" Finn enquired a few minutes later.

"I'm… I'm okay. I know it's out of the blue but I have a song I'd like to sing, if that's okay? Before anyone asks, it's not about anyone in here. It's about a past relationship. Oh and I find the original lyrics incredibly selfish so I've chosen to do the arrangement that Boyce Avenue did" She shot a look at me, and I immediately knew she was lying. This was about me. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for whatever bitchy song was coming my way.

Finn nodded as she started digging around in her bag. She stood up and walked over to the band and handed them the sheet music that she had just pulled from her bag. The guitarist started playing as she started to sing.

"_Remember all the things that you and I did first? Now you're doing them with her… now you're taking her to every restaurant and everywhere we went, come on." _The fateful night at Breadsticks where Kitty had seen Abbie and me popped into my head. I had only been at Breadsticks with Kitty a few days previously.

"_I broke it off thinking you'd be fine, now I feel sick looking at you cry and I want us back" _Wait… what? My hopes began to lift as she carried on.

"_Please, rid me of the jealousy. You know you belong with me and I'm going to make you see, see, see…. I want us back. Boy you can say anything you want, it don't mean a thing, no one else can have you. Want you back, I want you back… I want us back." _She finished the song to a round of applause from the Glee Club. A single tear was rolling down her cheek as she looked directly at me.

"Fuck it. I don't care who knows… will you take me back Lynn? I'm sorry for all the things I said to you and for everything." She spoke, trying to hold back more tears. Everyone turned to face me, with shocked expressions on their faces. Clearly we had hidden it well. It took a moment to process what had just happened in front of me. Was this real life? Was I dreaming? I smiled as I realised I wasn't. I knew my answer immediately; it was a no-brainer.

"Oh my god, yes!" I grinned as I jumped out of my chair and rushed to hug her. As I lifted her off the ground and spun her round, I felt her bury her head into my shoulder. When I put her down, she was crying even more.

"What are you crying for now?" I teased.

"Don't worry, they're happy tears now" She smiled as we made our way back to the seats. This time, she took the chair next to me. She grabbed my hand as we sat down and didn't let go for the rest of practice, not that I minded one bit.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys. There's probably only a few more chapters of this story left, but you never know, I might get a sudden rush of inspiration. I will continue to write about Kyder because they're under appreciated and I like to think it brings them closer to being canon. Keep the reviews coming as I really enjoy reading them. Also the more you lot review, the more I'll be inspired to keep going! :D I'm sorry about the longer delays!**

Glee practice ended an hour later, and Kitty still had hold of my hand.

"Hey, do you want to come back to mine? My parents will be at work and I think Abbie's gone to meet a friend" I smiled as we got up to leave. I couldn't believe this was happening, my day was ending infinitely better than it had started. I saw her slightly wince at the sound of Abbie's name but she made no comment on it.

"Sure, I'd love to" She grinned back. I put my arm around her shoulder as we left the choir room together. It was weird being together in public but then it felt really natural, like it was meant to be happening. We walked back to my house, and sure enough it was empty.

"What do you want to do?" I asked as I turned the house alarm off and turned to face her.

"Haha, whatever you want."

"How about watching a film and ordering some takeaway?"

"Sounds great." I grabbed Kitty's hand, and led her through to the living room.

"Oh my god! You have so many films!" She exclaimed as she saw my family's massive DVD collection.

"Haha yeah, my dad's a bit of a film geek." I smiled as she began tracing her finger along the shelves that held our hundreds of films. She grinned as she pulled one off the shelf and turned to face me. Great, it was a horror film. I hated horror films but I wasn't about to let Kitty know that.

"Oh, you've picked The Grudge, a brave choice" I winked at her.

"Oh I can handle it Lynn, I hope you can too" I put the film in the DVD player and settled into the sofa. Kitty curled up next to me and leant her head on my shoulder. I could have stayed like that all day, albeit I would have preferred to be watching a happier film! The film credits finished and I settled down to try and watch The Grudge without too much of my discomfort showing.

"Hahaha oh my god Lynn! You're jumping more than me" Kitty laughed as she noticed me flinching at the tension on screen.

"No… you're imagining it" I grinned; I couldn't lie to save my life.

"I'm definitely not, you massive wimp" I pretended to pout at her insult.

"Awhh, I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings you big girl" She continued.

"No I don't accept that apology, you have to show me you're sorry" She laughed as she turned to face me. She leant towards me but I was already there, meeting her lips with mine. My hands found themselves running through her hair as she started to bite my bottom lip. We carried on and were horizontal on the sofa when we heard the front door open. Kitty sat up immediately in a panic.

"I thought you said your parents were away?"

"They are, it must be Abbie coming back" I turned round to see Abbie standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hi you two. I hope I'm not interrupting anything" She smirked before walking off towards the kitchen. I saw Kitty give her a dirty look as Abbie left the room.

"Hey Ryder, I really need to know the truth. If you do say yes, I honestly won't mind, I'm having too much fun with you and it was too hard being without you. So don't lie thinking that I'll get up and leave if the answer is yes." I nodded, slightly confused.

"Did anything happen with Abbie? Anything at all?" My confusion continued as I shook my head. She seemed to process this for a few minutes before smiling.

"I'm not sure what's going on but you can explain in a minute, I need the loo. I might also order the takeaway, do you want pizza?" She nodded at me before I left the room and made my way upstairs to find the takeaway menu and use my bathroom. Roughly ten minutes had passed before I had finished ordering the pizzas and made my downstairs. I could hear voices coming from the living room, clearly Abbie and Kitty were talking. It had to be awkward so I paused outside to hear what they were saying before I walked in.

"Ryder told me nothing happened and I believe him."

"Well he's lying, and I thought I told you to back off" Abbie's voice snapped back at Kitty. Wait… when had Abbie spoken to Kitty?

"Ha, I'm Kitty Wilde and I'm not scared of you, some pathetic loser who is making up stories about someone she hasn't even been around for years" I found myself smiling at the bitchy Kitty shining through, she had been a bit soft around him recently so I'd forgotten her nasty side existed.

"What's going on here?" I decided it was time for me to intervene before they killed each other. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. The two girls were standing about ten metres apart just staring at each other. They both looked at me until Kitty broke the silence.

"Abbie keeps telling me that you two slept together the night that I saw you at Breadsticks but I don't believe her so she threatened me." She shot dirty looks at Abbie as she spoke. I looked over at Abbie who just shrugged her shoulders at me.

"When did you even speak to each other? That never happened though Abbie?!"

"Well you came to my house after I ran out on you at Breadsticks, didn't you? My mum told me you'd come by and I felt terrible about not giving you a chance to explain yourself, so I decided to come here. That's when _she _answered the door" She glared at Abbie intently. "She was dressed in your pyjamas, she said you were in the shower '_cooling off' _were the words she used, if I remember correctly. I had no reason to doubt her and thought I'd driven you into her arms. She told me to back off so I left, although I never had any intention of doing so" She smirked, as it was Abbie's turn to glare at her. I thought back to the night of the Breadsticks incident, I remembered having a shower but not hearing Kitty. That's when the faint memory of the doorbell ringing hit me. I spun to face Abbie.

"Abbie, what the fuck?! I asked you outright if I had heard the doorbell and you said no! Nothing happened between us, and you have absolutely no right to threaten Kitty… and Kitty, I was in the shower but I was avoiding Abbie and I was in no way 'cooling off', also I didn't realize she had my pyjamas on until afterwards and I made her change them."

"I believe you now Ryder, don't worry. Why did you do it Abbie?" I waited for Abbie's answer to Kitty's question, as I had been about to ask the same thing.

"I don't know. I wanted, and still want Ryder for myself and see you as competition. You're not good enough for him, you don't have the same connection that we do. I mean, we were childhood best friends" I stood there speechless for a few minutes.

"You're right Abbie, we _were _childhood friends but you moved away and we grew apart. You had no right to come back into my life and attempt to destroy my relationships. Also it's not a competition if Kitty has already won." I grabbed Kitty's hand as I draped my arm round her shoulder, and kissed her hair to prove my point. I'm pretty sure I saw her cheeks blush as I did so.

"Now Abbie, I'd like you to leave. I don't know how long you had planned to stay in Lima but you can go find another friend to crash with. I don't appreciate people trying to sabotage me, especially when you risked me losing Kitty, although you never really stood a chance" I continued. Abbie seemed to accept defeat and left the room to go and pack her things.

"Now, where were we Wilde?" Our lips met once more before I put my arms around her for a hug and didn't let go. We were interrupted by the front door once more, although this time it was by the pizza deliveryman. I was paying him and about to close the door when Abbie walked down the stairs carrying her bag.

"Hold it open for me"

"Bye Abbie" We both looked at each other, sad that our friendship was over. Kitty meant so much more to me though and Abbie had gone slightly crazy. With that thought in mind, I closed the door and rejoined Kitty to watch the end of The Grudge, which had continued to play throughout the whole debacle.

"So, it's just us again" I whispered as I sat down. She just grinned as she took a slice of pizza and leant against me once again. There was literally no-where I'd have rather been.


End file.
